If There's A Song In Your Heart
by Seito
Summary: When a song was stuck in your head, it meant your soulmate was singing or listening to that song. For Reborn, he had a song stuck in his head nearly every day for the last five years. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that those songs were released to the public at least a week /after/ it first popped into his head. R27
1. Year 2: Pass It On

**Pairing:** R27  
 **Trigger/Warning:** None

 **Summary:** When a song was stuck in your head, it meant your soulmate was singing or listening to that song. For Reborn, he had a song stuck in his head nearly every day for the last five years. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that those songs were released to the public at least a week /after/ it first popped into his head. It certainly made finding his soulmate a near impossible feat. R27

I write fluff when I'm stressed.

* * *

 **Year 2:** Pass It On

 _And if there's a song in your heart oh oh_

 _Or if you are dancing in the dark oh oh_

Reborn groaned as the song started playing. He rolled over, covering his ears with his pillow, but it was to no avail. The song after all was in his head.

Soulmates. The story goes that when a song was stuck in your head, it meant your soulmate was singing or listening to that song. It was terribly romantic and sappy and countless people tripped over themselves looking for their soulmates. Cities often held sing-along concerts to help people to match up. It was vomit inducing. Reborn didn't believe jack squat in any of it. Until a year ago when the songs started popping into his head.

 _If there's a smile inside, then send it along_

 _Take a little of your love and pass it on_

He threw off his blankets and glared at the clock: 3:15AM. Where the hell did his soulmate live that his singing (and it was definitely a he) never failed to wake Reborn up at odd hours of the night?!

Reborn threw himself into the red recliner in his living room as the words faded away into a wordless tune. This song frequently played in his head, but as far as Reborn could tell, there weren't any other words aside from the same chorus that kept repeating. Perhaps that was the most annoying part of this particular song.

Still, there could be worse songs that his soulmate could be singing. At least this one was a soft acoustic song and not a rock and roll version that would blast out Reborn's eardrums.

 _And if there's a song in your heart oh oh_

 _Or if you are dancing in the dark oh oh_

Slowly, Reborn's eyes started to close. The soft song rocking back him to sleep. The songs always woke him up, but at least they always put him back to sleep. He rested his cheek against his fist, listening to the strong and clear voice of his soulmate.

 _If there's a smile inside, then send it along_

 _Take a little of your love,_

 _Take a little of your love yea,_

On the other side of the world, tens of thousand miles and an ocean away, Sawada Tsunayoshi walked through the busy streets of Namimori, weaving in between people. With a skip in his step, and a smile on his face, he sang the last lyric of the song in his heart.

"Take a little of your love and pass it on."

* * *

 **Song:** Pass It On by Kurt Hugo Schneider ft Kina, Max, Sam, Alex G, KHS, Diamond (Remove #) https#:#/#/#www#.#youtube#.#com/#watch#?#v=#ZzuRvzsNpTU  
 **Inspired By:** Song Soulmate AU from Katekyo-Hitman-AUs over on Tumblr (Remove #) http#:#/#/#seitosokusha#.#tumblr#.#com/#post/#123467760204/#song-soulmate-au

I just wanted to write something cute, short and fluffy in between We Weren't Born to Follow. This probably won't be a very long story, but I do hope you guys enjoy.


	2. Year 1: Seasons of Love

**Year 1:** Seasons of Love

 _In daylights, in sunsets_

 _In midnights, in cups of coffee_

Reborn nearly spilled his cup of coffee as realization struck. The songs had started in his head some months ago, but it was only today that Reborn realized it was being sung by the same voice.

Obsidian black eyes blinked, surprised. There were two ways songs appeared in a person's head: when one's soulmate was singing or when one's soulmate was listening to music. The former happened nearly 90% of the time; the latter was a 50% chance and usually only when one had a strong connection to the song. Otherwise, people would hear every single jingle their soulmate heard.

Singing was the preferred way most people found their soulmates. Hence why cities held sing-along concerts for people to gather and help narrow down the location. Florence was singing 'A Modo Tuo' this month. If you heard an Italian song in your head, the concerts should help narrow to where potentially your soulmate lived. Since not everyone was a lucky bastard to get a soulmate in the same country or to even know who their soulmates was in person. Plus, when you sang the song, your soulmate heard your voice. That was why it was the preferred method.

But there were some people who couldn't carry a tune and no matter what they sung, it never translated to their soulmate's head. No one knew why exactly, though Verde had a field day trying to explain that to Skull who couldn't carry a tune at all. Verde theorized the reason that the listening component was a way to level the playing field so to speak. Supposedly the lower odds of listening to a song playing in a soulmate's head were to prevent the soulmate to confusing with the person listening and the original singer of the song.

Reborn frowned. A singer. That explained why Reborn had a song stuck in his head every single day since it all started a few months ago. His soulmate was singing, every day.

… Did Reborn just referred to the voice in his head as his soulmate?

No. This was not happening. No.

Reborn refused to accept this.

 _In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

Japanese. Another thing Reborn hadn't noticed because he was too busy denying the songs in his head. But all the songs that were being sung in Japanese.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and downed the rest of his coffee. The songs would stop eventually. None of this soulmate nonsense.

 _In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

 _How do you measure, a year in the life?_

* * *

 **Song:** Season of Love by Cast of RENT (Remove #) www.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=lmlj2JF5yLk

 **Special Mention:** A Modo Tuo by Elisa (Remove #) www.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=R3Wf53M_YRM Lyrics and Translation lyricstranslate#.#com#/#en/#modo-tuo-your-way#.#html

Worldbuilding!

Reborn spent the first year in heavy denial that he was hearing songs in his head. Also, despite all my songs being English in choice, please assume that Tsuna is singing them in Japanese (since I highly doubt Tsuna would be singing them in English). I would pick Japanese songs, but I know more love songs in English obviously so haha.


	3. Year 3: Timber Counting Stars

It's too easy to write this plunny. OTL

* * *

 **Year 3:** Timber / Counting Stars

 _It's going down, I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move, you better dance_

 _Let's make a night, you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one, you won't forget_

Reborn's head bopped in time with the upbeat tempo of the song. This was a "new" song so to speak. It had only popped in his head about a week ago and its energy was infectious. New of course was loosely being used as Reborn recognized as it a mashup of two fairly popular songs. He could admit that yes, it was catchy and despite it keeping him up late at night, Reborn found himself keeping tempo with the claps in the song.

It certainly helped that this was one of the few songs that was actually a full song that his soulmate sung and none of the half formed, missing lyrics that his soulmate was fond of singing/humming.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_

"Are you tapping your foot? Colonello said in disbelief.

Reborn paused, vaguely aware that yes, he had been tapping his foot in time with the song. "No," he answered curtly.

"You were!" Colonello said, pointing an accusing finger at Reborn. "But you're not the nervous energy type. You never do that, so then why on earth would you be tapping your foot like you're keeping rhythm…" Colonello trailed off, his eyes wide.

Reborn immediately flung the stapler on his desk at the blond.

Colonello ducked and then loudly proclaimed, "YOU CAN HEAR YOUR SOULMATE!"

The office instantly went quiet as everyone's attention was drawn toward Colonello and Reborn.

"Is that true, Reborn?" Luce asked. Her eyes sparkled with hope.

Reborn groaned. This was why he didn't mention the songs to his co-workers/friends. Now they were going to pester him like crazy about finding his soulmate. No, Reborn was quite content with his life, there was no need to go on this wild goose searching for ONE person in the entire world. The time frame in which the songs consistently started implied that his soulmate was at least several timezones away. The language all but confirmed somewhere in Japan.

"No," Reborn said firmly.

"Denial," Lal Mich said.

"Don't be like that, Reborn!" Luce said. "It's a wonderful thing to be able to hear your soulmate!" She let out a soft, happy sigh at the thought about her husband.

"I think it's great new," Fon said.

"This is excellent information," Viper muttered.

Skull snickered and Verde rolled his eyes.

"And you always said you didn't have a soulmate," Colonello said, gleefully.

Reborn suppressed the strangled noise in his throat. Oh god, they were not going to drop this. "I am going to kill you all," he vowed.

 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

* * *

 **Song:** Timber/Counting Stars by Sam Tsui (Remove #) www#.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=OJ380x7qnvE

Tsuna's got a chapter coming up. owo b


	4. Year 3: Timber&Counting Stars (Da Capo)

**I expanded the chapter. It is now longer.**

Just incase you haven't noticed. **This is not written in order.** The chapter title tells you what year the chapter takes place and yes, we will be repeating some of the years.

* * *

 **Year 3:** Timber / Counting Stars (Da Capo)

"We'll be counting stars," Tsuna sang, trailing off on the last note.

"Cut! That's a wrap," Shouchi said as Spanner stopped filming. "That was great Tsuna-san," the redhead said, beaming.

Tsuna smiled back. "Thanks for your and Spanner's help, Shouchi," Tsuna said. "I wouldn't have been able to make this video without all of your cameras and tech."

This was Tsuna's very first music video cover. Three years of encouragement from his friends and family and learning had improved Tsuna's musical ability. Just a month ago, his brother suggested posting music covers online as a way to market himself. It was an idea that all of Tsuna's friends immediately threw themselves into. It certainly helped that most of them had family members in the music industry to begin with.

It started off rather simply. Shouchi and Spanner immediately volunteered to be Tsuna's tech crew, taking care of the cameras and special effects. Lambo, wanting to help his favorite (adoptive) big brother, gleefully learned how to set up and control lights. Tsuna was ever grateful because the technical background stuff was far out of his reach, and given the way his friends reacted when Tsuna said he was going to just take a plain camcorder to tape his video cover, it was clear they weren't going to let him settle for anything less than the best.

"Maa," Spanner drawled, popping a lollipop into his mouth. "It wasn't much."

"Excellent job Tsuna-sama!" Hayato shouted, handing Tsuna a towel.

Tsuna blushed a bright red and accepted the towel, wiping down his face. "Thanks Hayato. Do you really think people will like this?"

On top of being his pianist for this piece, Hayato insisted on being Tsuna's personal assistant. It was something Tsuna fought with him constantly, but since it was in Hayato's nature and something he had been doing since the day Tsuna met him in elementary school, Tsuna resignedly let him do as he pleased.

"Hahi! Tsuna's music is the best," Haru said. "With my clothing designs and his voice, girls will go crazy for him!"

Tsuna ducked his head at the praise. Haru had proclaimed right off the bat that he was not allowed to perform in his hoodies and jeans and went about designing clothes for Tsuna.

"I'll get it uploaded to the internet," Hana said, accepting the file from Spanner.

"Thanks Hana," Tsuna said.

Hana was a godsent. As possibly the only sane and logical person in Tsuna's friends, Hana tackled the managerial duties of Tsuna's rising status as a singer. While the endless support from his friends and family was wonderful, Hana was the only one who sat down with Tsuna to work out the logistics of everything. She was the one who coordinated and gotten permission for them to film in the studio. All paperwork though, was immediately handed over to Hayato.

Tsuna then found himself being tackled into a hug. "That was excellent Tsuna!" Giotto picked up his little brother in a hug and spun him around.

"Giotto-nii," Tsuna said, dizzily.

"You're gonna be a rockstar just like your big brother. I'm so proud!" Giotto continued.

Tsuna had to smile at that. Giotto, being five years older, had entered the music industry with his friends as a band called Primo. They were immediately launched into stardom, becoming an instant hit. The minute Giotto found out about Tsuna's desire to become a singer (like his cool older brother), Giotto supported it wholeheartedly. Giotto had offered to talk to someone at his record company, but Tsuna insisted on not riding on his brother's coattails and making a name for himself.

Because music played such a huge role in their society, becoming a singer, a famous one at least, was a long and hard road to travel. Nearly everyone at one point aspired to become one while growing up, but very few were successful on a national level. But music was so high in demand, that even those who fail to become singers often found stable jobs in the music industry, whether it was arranging the city wide Sing-Along concerts to song writing. In fact the music industry was so large, that 3 out of 10 people (or 30 percent of the population) had some job related to music.

Giotto had gotten into the music industry accidently, a story that Tsuna never quite believed, but at the same time, Giotto had served as an inspiration for Tsuna who wanted to do nothing more than to follow in his brother's footsteps and become a singer in his own right. Well, at least that was what Tsuna told everyone.

While Tsuna did want to follow in his brother's footsteps, he did have a secondary motivation for doing so.

Maybe his soulmate would see the music video and the silence in his head wouldn't be so lonely.

* * *

 **Song:** Timber / Counting Stars Mashup by Sam Tsui (See last chapter for link)

 **Da Capo (DC):** From Beginning. A musical term to repeat a previous part of music.

Tsuna's part! Here's the thing, **Reborn** **doesn't sing or listen to music (much less really believe in all this soulmate nonsense)** as such, I wondered how to write Tsuna's part. So I compromised, you get to see what's going on in Tsuna's life instead (which is much more interesting than Reborn's office job).

 **Worldbuilding Notes:**

Giotto started a band (accidentally) with his friends. They're a rowdy bunch, but their good looks and Giotto's heavenly voice made them an instant hit. However, no employee lasts long with them due to their… high spirited nature, forcing some of the band members into secondary job roles (such as G serving as manager for the band, Asari as their PR person, and Aluade as their head of security).

For the record, Tsuna is currently 18 going on 19 (in Year 3)


	5. Year 4: Brave

If you didn't have a chance, chapter 4 got reuploaded and made into a longer chapter. Apologies if you got confused by alerts/emails.

* * *

 **Year 4:** Brave

Reborn walked into the office to find Fon was already in. That was not much of a surprise as Fon was always the first to arrive. Nor was it a surprise that Fon was singing. Fon was one of the few of them actively looking for his soulmate still. Luce, Colonello, Lal Mirch all had theirs (and in Colonello and Lal Mirch's case, it was each other), Viper and Verde didn't care and Skull, like Fon, was trying to find his soulmate but his inability to carry a tune made it difficult for him.

No, what was surprising was the fact that Fon was singing a Japanese song. A very familiar Japanese song that had been playing in Reborn's head for the last month. A song that Reborn couldn't find anywhere.

"When it all feels like everything's impossible

And you don't fit right in a crowd

Go wild and break the mold

If you don't try you'll never fly

But you gotta be brave, yeah"

Reborn marched over to Fon's desk. "What is the title of that song?" he demanded to know.

Fon removed his red headphones. "Ah, it's called Brave. It was released in Japan about two days ago? My aunt sent it, something about my cousin really liked it which, given Kyoya's personality made it worth listening to."

Reborn snatched the headphones out of Fon's hands and pressed the play button. To his frustration, a duet of two male voices started singing.

"Sometimes, running on low

Takes you all the way home

Prove how far you can go

You've gotta show the world"

"Who are the two singers?" Reborn asked, pausing the song again. There was no doubt that was the same song playing in his head. If it had been released in Japan two days ago, that meant one of the singers in the duet had to be his soulmate. Now to just figure out which one; the duet, a perfect blend of both their voices made it difficult to tell them apart and the single solo pieces were too short. Reborn needed to hear a different song from both of them.

"Giotto and Natsu," Fon replied, pulling up the song information on his computer. "The song is currently at Number 1 in Japan and all proceeds will be used for an Anti-Bullying campaign."

Not Giotto. Reborn had become an expert in the Japanese music industry over the last four years, and he knew lead singer Giotto from the band Primo was not the same voice in his head. But Natsu. He didn't recognize that name. A new singer?

"Does Natsu have any other songs?" Reborn asked.

Fon typed into the search engine. "No… it looks like Brave was his debut song. According to this article, he wrote the song and had sold the rights to Giotto, but Giotto wanted to make it a debut once he heard Natsu sing. It does say that Natsu will have his own debut album in a couple months, though." Fon looked at Reborn. "Reborn…" he said softly. "Is Natsu your soulmate?"

Reborn hesitated. Fon knew how to keep quiet and it wouldn't leak to the rest of the office (it was getting so tiresome with Luce's concern glances and Colonello's pestering). The song started in his head once more, the strong, clear voice of his soulmate singing.

 _You are your own_

 _Let 'em all know_

 _That you can be brave_

"I don't know," Reborn finally admitted. "But that song, Brave, the full song has been stuck in my head for the last month, bits and pieces in the years before that, and before today, I couldn't find any song that sounded like it, match word for word."

"Well, at least you have a good idea who it could be," Fon said.

True. Now Reborn had to wait for Natsu's debut album to confirm if Natsu was the voice in his head.

 _When it all feels like everything's impossible_

* * *

 **Song:** Brave by Action Item (remove #) www#.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=Ezk-qzFTQvo


	6. Year 4: Brave (Da Capo)

**Year 4:** Brave (Da Capo)

"You did what?" Tsuna asked in despair.

Giotto at least looked guilty and remorseful. "I may have been singing your your song Brave at work during a break and Sepira, the owner, immediately pounced and demanded to hear the whole thing. She loved it and wanted to release it to the public. Then I told her it was your song and I'm not going to steal a song from my baby brother. I may… have shown her a few of your music covers? Basically, she wants a duet, and she wants it now?"

Tsuna buried his face in his hands. "Giotto-nii!"

"I'm sorry!" Giotto said, clinging to his baby brother, groveling. "I didn't mean to. I know you said you wanted to do it on your own, but I'm so proud of you and it just slip out!"

"Giotto-nii!"

"I know. I'm a terrible person, a failure as a brother, please forgive me!"

Off to the side, Hana looked at G. "So let me get this straight, Tri-Ni-Set wants to sign Tsuna a contract?"

Hayato's eyes sparkled. "They recognized Tsuna-sama's greatness!"

G nodded. "Yup. Sorry about the work this is about to cause. Sepira doesn't take no for an answer."

Hana shrugged. "I'm just Tsuna's manager. Hayato is the one who will be doing all the paperwork."

"Leave to me!" Hayato proclaimed.

G looked at Hana. "I can't believe you got my temperamental cousin to do all of your paperwork. I serve as Giotto's manager half the time because he's always driving people up the wall and no one lasts long with our band's antics, but that just means I have to do the paperwork by myself."

Hana shrugged once more. "I just keep everything together. Tsuna is the one who draws everyone in." She looked back at the still groveling Giotto clinging to his baby brother.

"Sepira doesn't take no for an answer Tsuna. She's like this demon that forces you into doing things with a smile on her face," Giotto said, tears streaming down his face. "She's the reason why I accidentally became a singer! Didn't even let me protest against it. She just kidnapped me and all my friends and threw us into a recording studio."

"That song wasn't ready Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said, ignoring Giotto's words.

"It's sad how much Giotto resembles Iemitsu like this," G said with a sigh. The father of the Sawada brothers was known for his waterworks around his 'cute and adorable' sons.

"Let's see. Stupid monkey here will definitely be our pianist. We're going to have to bribe Hibari into playing the bass, Ryohei will probably agree to playing the drums and same for Yamamoto and his guitar," Hana said calmly, jotting down notes. She ignored the dramatics playing around her, choosing not to acknowledge it for the sake of her own sanity. "We'll have to find some part for Mukuro and Chrome before Mukuro throws another fit."

Hayato made a strangled noise. "We do not need the Skylark, Turf-top, the Pineapple Heads and that Baseball Idiot!"

Hana, of course, ignored him. "Kyoko will easily make hamburger steak to bribe Hibari."

"I also may have told her that the inspiration for this song was you standing up to bullies four years ago?" Giotto trailed off nervously.

Tsuna yelped. "HIIEEE! GIOTTO-NII!"

"I'll get Yamamoto to spin an anti-bullying campaign to promote the song," Hana remarked.

"Get Asari to help," G offered. "He handles all of our PR stuff."

"Please Tsuna?" Giotto begged his little brother.

Tsuna took one look into his brother's pleading eyes and let out a strangled sound in his throat. It didn't matter which dimension or universe, Tsuna was still number one person unable to refuse a request. "Alright Giotto-nii. We'll sing it as a duet."

 _If you don't try you'll never fly_

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah_

 _Gotta be brave, yeah_

* * *

 **Song:** Brave by Action Item (See last chapter for links)

 **Alternate Title:** Or how Tsuna really got roped into being Natsu.

Haha, so Tsuna took a little shortcut to stardom after all :P And naturally the Storms (fyi my headcanon is Hana a Storm Flame too) are doing what they do best, handling the stuff their Skies throw at them.


	7. Year 1: Namimori High School Anthem

**Year 1:** Namimori High School Anthem

Reborn was NOT worried. Not at all. That would be admitting that he actually _cared…_

But...

There hadn't been a song in his head in two weeks. After almost ten months of constantly hearing a voice in his head (and denying that it was his soulmate), it stopped. It was not making him twitchy or agitated. It was not.

Why would the voice suddenly stop?!

Half sung lyrics, songs about groceries of all things, children's nursery rhymes and lullabies, they had been a constant for the last ten months, keeping Reborn awake at odd hours and distracted. Then nothing. Reborn woke up two weeks ago to realize that he hadn't been woken up in the middle night. At first, he passed it off as a fluke, after all the voice in his head (which was not his soulmate) was allowed to take vacation… of course.

Silence in his head reigned after that.

Reborn didn't want to think about the consequences of that. Silence like that could mean plenty different things. Everything from sickness to tired of singing to death. The last one sent a shiver down Reborn's spine.

No.

Black eyes fluttered shut and for the first time Reborn wished, hoped, to hear the voice of his… soulmate.

 _Midori tanabiku namimori no_

Reborn's eyes snapped open. Tentatively, quietly and nowhere near as strong as it was as usual, was the voice of his soulmate. His heart sagged in relief.

His soulmate's voice.

xXxXx

Miles away in Namimori, Tsuna smiled tiredly as his high school's anthem started to play. His new high school diploma was held tight in his hands. The last two weeks had been a brutal killer as his teachers tried to cram every last bit of knowledge, threw every last exam at them. Thank the heavens for Hayato, Shouchi, Spanner and Hana, Tsuna was sure he would have not passed those exams without their help. Many sleepless nights and textbooks were thrown had kept Tsuna on his toes this past two weeks.

It was all worth it in the end, when Tsuna graduated with honors. 'Ah far I've come from being Dame-Tsuna in middle school,' he thought fondly.

Today was the end of another chapter in his life and tomorrow was the start of a new one.

He smiled as Takeshi swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, grinning.

"Baseball idiot get your hands off of Tsuna-sama!" Hayato said.

"Maa, Maa, Hayato. Don't get so wound up," Takeshi said with a laugh.

"Guys," Tsuna intervened. "Come on, the anthem is about to start. This is the last time we'll get to sing the school anthem."

"Sure thing, Tsuna."

"Of course Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna smiled brightly at his two best friends and turned to join in with the singing.

"dai naku shou naku nami ga ii

itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage

aa... tomo ni utaou namimori kou"

* * *

 **Song:** Namimori High School Anthem

 **Alternative Chapter Title:** The day Reborn accepted that the Voice in his head was his soulmate

Yes, I know this is Namimori Middle School Anthem, but we're gonna pretend that they use the same anthem and I just changed the chuu to kou (which unless my Japanese failed me should be Middle to High). Yup owo b

 _Guest Reviewer Response_

 _Toolazytologin_

Thank you! Hana had years of practice of ignoring Hayato. xD It's all background noisy for her. It just seemed fitting to use Sepira as the cause of all of this. -ninja- Hamburgers are the way to Hibari's heart~

 _Great_

I... have no idea what's the name for Tsuna's band :O (Actually I'm not even sure if they're really a band or rather they just get hired to play whenever Tsuna needs a certain instrument) I entertained the idea of naming the band Decimo (And Giotto's is Primo) but I couldn't work out the logic behind that. OTL


	8. Year 4: Who Says

**Year 4:** Who Says

Reborn glanced at the clock, scowling at it. Thirty minutes to go and he was still refreshing the page he had up since early this morning. Natsu's (and his new band Dying Will) new debut music album 27 was coming out at midnight in Japan, and time had been crawling far, far too slowly. He just wanted confirmation of Natsu's voice damn it!

He was practically vibrating with nervous energy. Four long years and Reborn was finally going to satisfy his curiosity.

"What on earth are you doing?" Colonello asked. "You've been looking at the clock all day long and your temper is like shorter than normal." He peered over Reborn's shoulder to see Japanese Kanji on the website Reborn was looking at.

Reborn promptly threw him across the room before Colonello could read the website. That of course didn't stop Verde from reading while Reborn was distracted.

"You're waiting for a music album 27 by Natsu to come on sale," Verde announced.

Luce, of course, squealed with glee while several very wicked grins spread across the remainder of the group.

"It's a good possibility that Reborn's soulmate is Japanese," Viper said.

"How do you know?" Skull asked.

"Because Reborn has been slipping into Japanese more and more frequently over the past year," Viper said. "That will be 20 Euros for that information."

Skull grumbled and forked over the money, knowing if he didn't, Viper would just increase it next time he wanted to know something.

Meanwhile, Colonello swung his arm around Reborn's shoulder to his displeasure. "So you are looking for your soulmate!"

"That's so wonderful Reborn," Luce said. "No Reborn! Don't throw Colonello out the window!"

Fon on the other hand stroked his chin in thought. "Interesting. Given his name, I would have figured the album would have been called 72."

Verde looked at Fon. "Ah the Goroawase numbers. You are right," Verde said as he examined the orange album cover.

"What?" Reborn asked, voice dark and sharp. Colonello had been abandoned, covered in bruises, to a fretting Luce and an exasperated Lal Mirch.

"As you know Japanese kanjis have multiple meanings and readings, especially for numbers. Natsu for example would be Na(na), 7 and Tsu(u), 2," Fon explained.

"So it should be Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Well, that's one way of reading it. 2, especially, has more readings than 7," Fon said. "Oh, it just went on sale."

Reborn threw Fon out of his seat and sat down, clicking the buy button and waited for the file to download. He was well aware that all of his co-workers were peering over his shoulder. There would be no getting rid of them now. So the best he could do was to ignore them, so he grabbed a pair of yellow headphones, plugged in and hit play on the first song.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure,

Told me I wasn't good enough.

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough?

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself.

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else."

"So?" Lal asked.

"Is it that your soulmate?" Luce questioned.

Reborn merely hid his smile behind his hands.

* * *

 **Song:** Who Says by Selena Gomez (remove #) www#.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=BzE1mX4Px0I

Out of curiosity, do you guys want to see other couples/explore this verse more? I've tentatively finished plotting out the rest of Tsuna and Reborn's story and we're just about halfway done.

 _Guest Reviewer Response_

 _FoxxyRyukiChan_

Thanks for the suggestion! But someone suggested Dying Will and that's what I went with. owo b

 _ReDeath_

Reborn works a normal desk office job. What it is exactly, I don't know… I haven't quite figured that out. Probably something dealing with numbers like accounting or company statistics?

 _Great_

Well the main reason why the chapters are out of order is because they didn't want to be written in order.


	9. Year 1: Please Don't Say You Love Me

Happy Birthday Reborn.

* * *

 **Year 1:** Please Don't Say You Love Me

Subtitle: the first time I heard you

It was quiet. Blissfully quiet. That witching hour where things start to dwindle down and fall into slumber. No cars, loud music, or chatter. The lights dimmed as the city fell into a deep sleep. The full moon hung in the sky, softly illuminating the stars in the sky.

Reborn sat beside the large window, enjoying the cool night breeze. It had been a tiring week and that stupid party Luce insisted on him attending (as congratulations for joining the company) was tomorrow. He finished off his glass of wine; he better some rest soon.

 _There used to be an empty space_

 _A photograph without a face_

 _But with your presence, and your grace_

 _Everything falls into place_

Reborn fell out of his seat. What was that?! Was that music?! Where was it coming from and why on earth was someone playing music at this hour?

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

Shit. It was in his head. Hell no. Reborn didn't believe in the whole soulmate nonsense. It was stupid and why on earth would anyone drop their entire life to go searching for a needle in the haystack? It was a concept that Reborn refused to bow to! Just because he was hearing a voice in his head did mean he had a soulmate out there. No, impossible. Reborn denied the existence of a soulmate for him.

Mind made up, Reborn went to bed. Clearly he had too much to drink tonight and the stress of work was getting to him.

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

* * *

 **Song:** Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin (remove #) #/#PxNYvk_0Onw

Sorry for the long wait. Good news, I've finished writing the entire story and have figured out how to deal with the side stories. If you have the chance, please visit 'A Song Only We Can Hear'. Moar R27 + additional pairings can be found in there.


	10. Year 1: You Belong With Me

**Year 1:** You Belong With Me

 _Subtitle:_ The Day I Decided to Become a Rockstar

* * *

Tsuna stared up at the ceiling of the room he was staying in. It wasn't his bedroom back home, but it was familiar enough, seeing as he came to visit his dad's side of the family every summer. His thoughts whirled in his head, wondering and feeling the ache in his heart. He had been so happy and a single sentence, a single conversation had crushed that happiness.

Black and red headphones, rested comfortably on his ears as he sought comfort in music. Giotto-nii's music was usually his go-to place, but for some reason he decided to add to his torment and turned to love songs instead.

Never had the silence in his head been so lonely before today.

"I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. No. This was unacceptable. The song was right, people would never know his soulmate's story like Tsuna did. That's what made them soulmates; no matter how long the silence was in Tsuna's head.

Rolling out of bed, Tsuna flipped on the light, blinking as his eyes readjusted. He pulled out a notebook and flipped open to a blank page.

Music was their connection point, every soulmate's connection point. Even if he had to sing every day, Tsuna would find a way to connect and convey his feelings to his soulmate.

"I still want you," Tsuna said quietly.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see me?

You belong with me"

* * *

 **Song:** You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift (remove #) youtu#.be/#VuNIsY6JdUw

 _Guest Reviewers Response_

 _Great_

Excellent question! We'll cover that in 'A Song Only We Can Hear'. Children can hear their soulmates as early as five-six. It is possible that they could be hearing them even earlier, but kids don't have that cognitive development to realize that what they're hearing is only in their head. Basically the same way you play "peek a boo" with a baby. The baby doesn't understand you're still there, just behind the blanket. Same thing. Five is a good milestone for KHR given Lambo and I-pin. In Reborn and Tsuna's case, there's roughly a five year age difference. By the time Tsuna could have heard Reborn, Reborn had already considered soulmates to be silly thing and at the tail end of elementary school/starting middle school. By the time, Tsuna would be singing in elementary school, Reborn would be focusing on Middle/High School and passing it off as figments of his imagination.

 _ReDeath_

No problem. Feel free to ask away owo b


	11. Year 4: Tourniquet

**Year 4:** Tourniquet

 _I lay dying_

 _And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

 _I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

 _Am I too lost to be saved?_

 _Am I too lost?_

"Reborn? Are you all right?" Luce asked, worried.

Reborn growled, eyes squeezed shut. No. He was not all right. Letting out a small hiss, his head pounded, pulsing in pain. For the last several days there had been a constant stream of music in his head. It wasn't his soulmate's voice, but a woman's. The music was dark and heavy and frankly Reborn was starting to get very concerned over the lyrics as they involved some sort of death, blood or pain within them.

The change in gender for the voice alerted Reborn to the fact that his soulmate was actually listening to this depressing music and actually felt emotionally connected to these dark lyrics in order for it be transmitted into Reborn's head. Reborn was alarmed when it the distressing song woke him up four days ago, and his temper grew shorter as there was practically no reprieve. The music just continued day in and night.

 _My God my tourniquet_

 _Return to me salvation_

 _My God my tourniquet_

 _Return to me salvation_

What the _**hell**_ had happened to his soulmate for this to happen?

Reborn mentally snarled, ready to kill someone. His heart ached, his rage simmered. Reborn was no closer to actually finding his soulmate, outside of the knowledge that it was most likely the singer Natsu in Japan. His search had been frustrating (did you know how many things were called 'Natsu' in Japan? On top of that Giotto had a song called Natsu so searching Giotto and Natsu just returned the song), hitting dead ends when all Reborn wanted was a picture.

But somewhere, his soulmate was hurting and Reborn couldn't do anything about it.

Wait.

 _I want to die!_

"Reborn?" Luce asked again.

Reborn ignored her and swept out of the office.

He needed to fix this.

* * *

 **Song** : My Tourniquet by Evanescence youtu#.be/#YSC0zQnLIWQ

Counting the epilogue, we have four chapters left. Don't forget to check 'A Song Only We Can Hear' for more sidestories.

 **Also if you're interested, I've opened an online store (remove #) seiartsu.#storenvy.#com** There is also a giveaway you can enter over on my Instagram(seiartsu) and Tumblr (seitsokusha) too.


	12. Year 4: Dreaming Alone

**Year 4:** Dreaming Alone

Reborn gripped the paper in his hand; knuckles turning white. He took a deep breath and braced himself. Mentally, he calculated if he really wanted to go through with this. Once he did this, there would be no going back. This was accepting his soulmate, the very concept Reborn had spent his entire life denying.

The depressing song rang in his head once more and Reborn felt his resolve harden. No. He would go through with this.

-Namimori, Japan-

Tsuna buried his head in his arms, desperately trying to stop the wave of tears he felt prickling in his eyes. It was so stupid. He knew! He knew what he was getting into and it had been just so stupid. Who was to blame but himself?

But no, Tsuna had to try. Had to have faith. Wanted, craved another person, a significant other. He watched his friends find their soulmates (and so many of them had, which was strange because normally in such a large group of friends, not everyone would), and the ache in his heart and the silence in his head.

To curb that loneliness, Tsuna had found a boyfriend, another sweet guy he had met at the market, a guy who didn't have a soulmate, wasn't even interested in finding his soulmate and Tsuna thought maybe, maybe that would work out. That happened sometimes. Some people didn't want to be constrained by the ideas of fate and destiny, choosing to forge their own path. Some were just as lonely as Tsuna; not everyone found their soulmate and people made due with the people around them. Some people lost their soulmate already or were in a strictly platonic relationship with their soulmate.

But it just simply wasn't meant to be. Tsuna wasn't that popular as a singer yet (though he was steadying rising through the charts and had at least two number 1 singles since his debut with Giotto), but to find out his new boyfriend was just using him, for his rising fame, his newly acquired money, and then had the nerve to hit on shy Chrome? The bastard.

Tsuna nursed his broken heart, pushed away everyone and let Mukuro and Kyoya handled the bastard. He locked himself in his room, to the constant worry of his parents and brother, drowning his sorrow in the darkest music he could find. Tears were spent and Tsuna was so exhausted with everything.

What was the point? Why was he even trying? What difference did the silence in his head make, when Tsuna knew, knew without any doubt that his soulmate did **not** _want_ him.

 _The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised_

 _I count the scars left in my heart from losing you_

Tsuna's head snapped up. Those words that rang in his head were out of sync with the music he was listening. He snapped off his music player, listening.

 _And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too_

 _I miss the part where I was falling hard for you_

Tsuna drew in a sharp breath, hearing that deep timber voice that he had only heard once before sing in his head. Hysteria bubbled in his chest as a new wave of tears burst from his eyes.

 _So don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_

 _Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_

Tsuna laughed brightly. He scrubbed his face with the sleeves of his orange jacket, feeling joy and delight dancing within him. He could hear his soulmate. Tsuna didn't understand; why would he change his mind now?

 _Giving me this feeling like_

 _Love in the summer_

 _Way I've never felt with another_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _Is it me that you see?_

 _Tell me I'm not dreaming alone_

On top of that, it was one of Tsuna's songs. The duet he had coaxed Chrome into singing with him. Tsuna's soulmate **knew Tsuna's songs.**

 _I can't take back the things I said_

Tsuna smiled, seamless inserted himself into the song, knowing the lyrics by heart. "And I won't say that I regret," he sang. He waited, pleaded and begged, feeling the hesitation through their connection.

 _Any day that I was yours_

Tsuna beamed, hearing the song continue in his head. He closed his eyes, listening to the deep timber voice that rang in his head, feeling lighter in days. Tsuna sang along, harmonizing with his soulmate; their words complimenting each other.

Thousands of miles away, Reborn leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. The joy in his soulmate's voice was evident, the sorrow and darkness had faded away. He continued singing along with his soulmate, singing the songs that bonded them together for all eternity.

A single perfect duet.

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep_

 _And you know it's you I dream about every night_

 _Giving me this feeling like_

 _Love in the summer_

 _Way I've never felt with any other_

 _Don't lie, bright eyes_

 _It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

* * *

 **Song:** Dreaming Alone by Against the Current Feat. Taka from ONE OK ROCK www#.#youtube#.#com/#watch?v=TRzLuycvX7A (remove #) _  
_

-happy sigh- Finally, Reborn.


	13. Day 0: You Are The Music In Me

**Day 0:** You Are The Music In Me

"You are the music in me

You know the words "once upon a time"

Make you listen.

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or happy ever after

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head."

Reborn scowled as he softly sang the words to himself. He couldn't believe Luce had conned him into singing this blasted song. Graduation song hah! The only consolation Reborn had, was that everyone, including Viper had to sing the same bloodied song. He didn't think University was going to haunt him one last time, but no. Summer graduation ceremony was a small one and apparently it was tradition for summer graduations to sing a bloodied song. If Reborn had known that he would have pushed to graduate in the spring semester.

He took a sip of his cooling espresso and reread the lyrics again. The cafe was mostly empty. Not a surprise given how it was becoming late at night. Reborn had come here for some food and a desire to not to return his empty apartment.

"A single voice (single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Mmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me."

Reborn scowled at these lyrics. If he didn't know any better, Luce purposely picked the cheesiest song she could have found. They were never doing this again.

"That's a nice song. You got a beautiful voice."

Reborn looked up to see a brown haired teenager standing next to his table. A white and orange hoodie and black and red headphones around his neck, the teenager was tiny. Easily still in high school and foreign too. Maybe Japanese? Definitely Asian. 'Long way from home,' Reborn thought. But it was summer vacation, so that was too surprising. The kid was probably bored, seeing as no parents were in sight.

Then the kid's words registered in Reborn's mind. He scoffed. Reborn didn't particularly like his voice. Sure, it was now a deep, rich timber, but he remembered his teenage years before puberty hit and how squeaky his voice use to be. It was horribly embarrassing.

"It's a stupid song," Reborn shot back, annoyed.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure your soulmate appreciates it," the boy said.

"I don't believe in soulmates," Reborn said sharply.

Something like bewildered hurt flashed in the teenager's brown eyes. "W-what? Why not?"

Soulmates were a silly notion. A silly, stupid idea and Reborn was convinced they didn't really exist. That it was just a one big delusion that the entire world was under. There wasn't any scientific proof for soulmates; hearing words in your head sounded more like a case of insanity than a soulmate. Even if soulmates existed, Reborn knew that didn't mean anything. There was no such thing as a perfect relationship.

He only had to look no further than his parents as proof of that.

"I don't believe in a perfect match," Reborn said. "Even if soulmates do exist, I have no intention of ever finding mines. I much rather be alone for the rest of my life then to be stuck with some stranger."

Reborn didn't even notice how the kid flinched at his words.

"O-oh, I see," the kid said, licking his lips. "I'm sorry for bothering you then. I'll be heading off."

Reborn rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the kid fleeing out the door. The teenager was obviously still sheltered from the real world.

Soulmates. Who needed them?

Not Reborn.

* * *

 **Song:** You Are the Music in Me by High School Musical (Remove #) youtu#.be#/#IAXaQrh7m1o

-throws a brick at Reborn- TSUNA WAS RIGHT THERE. Right, so someone once asked me why this story wasn't written in order, here's the reason why.

 **If you're interested in a Pokemon Fanzine, I made one with my friends and it's currently on preorder. I would really appreciate if you guys could check it out and spread the word. (remove #) seiartsu.#storenvy.#com**

Reviewers, keep your PM box open! One of you is the lucky winner! Just a small thank you for leaving a review.

Happy Holidays.


	14. Year 5: Pass it On (Da Capo)

Oh dear. It's been awhile. Thank you for being patience with me.

So close and yet so far.

* * *

 **Year 5:** Pass it On DC

 _Like a simple lullaby_

 _Or a kiss to say goodnight_

 _Some things are meant to share with the ones you love_

Reborn focused on the newspaper he was reading as he walked down the busy streets. Skull's mistake had set the entire group scrambling all morning. With everything fixed, Reborn was heading out to lunch, reading the newspaper he had been unable to earlier in the morning.

He pulled down his fedora, blocking out the bright summer sun. This summer was going be a long and hot one. Perhaps Reborn should look into bring with him lunch so that he didn't have to brave the scorching sun for lunch.

 _An umbrella in a storm_

 _Or a blanket to keep you warm_

 _Some things are meant for those who lift us up_

The song was changing. The song was one of the many incomplete ones that Reborn had been hearing for years. But recently, he began to hear more lyrics. Now that Reborn was paying attention to his soulmate's singing, it had been fascinating to hear the songs come together, an early preview just for him.

His search for Natsu was hitting dead end after dead end (fuzzy pictures and being locked out of certain sites because his IP address showed he was in Italy, not Japan) and soon Reborn was going to cave (Colonnello's teasing be damned) and buy a ticket to Japan and a ticket to Natsu's upcoming winter concert tour just so Reborn would know what he looked like!

 _And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh_

 _Or if you are dancing in the dark, oh oh_

Reborn heard footsteps as he approached the corner of the street. He shuffled to the right, eyes never looking up from the newspaper.

 _If there's a smile inside then send it along_

Reborn turned the corner.

"Take a little of your love and pass it on."

Reborn skidded to a stop as the duality of words that rang in his head and that _his ears had heard_. He had just **walked right past his soulmate**!

Darting back around the corner, Reborn spotted the only person on the street. He reached out and grabbed the young man's arm, turning them around and blurted out the first thing that jumped into his mind. "You're the voice in my head," Reborn said. He cringed at the words, awkward and cliché, knowing he could have handled that much better.

He wasn't able to dwell on it long as the recognition caught up with him. Fluffy brown hair like a lion's mane, clear brown eyes, a white and orange hoodie and red and black headphones. "You're the kid from the café from five years ago," Reborn said, shocked. For some reason, Reborn had always carried that memory, now he knew why.

The kid, no the young man, smiled, soft and tiny. "And you're the man that didn't believe in soulmates."

Reborn wanted to kick himself. The cafe all those years ago. He had been singing and a kid, a foreign kid that come out of his way to talk to him and Reborn didn't… His soulmate had found him **five years ago** and like an idiot Reborn had pushed him away. None of his friends were going to ever let him live this down.

"I am an idiot," Reborn said, slapping his hand to his face. "You… five years ago. We could have been… shit." Who was he kidding? Five years ago Reborn would have dumped the kid in a heartbeat. But now? Now? Reborn had fallen in love with the voice in his head and he had already broken his soulmate's heart once.

In an effort to not be like his father who had broke his mother's heart, Reborn had done the same thing.

"I'm an idiot," Reborn repeated.

He struggled to find the words to apologize. For hurting his soulmate so carelessly, for not singing back until a year ago, for everything. Except Reborn never apologized, didn't even know how to start.

His soulmate tilted his head, smile growing wider. Reborn felt a flutter of hope at the spark of happiness reflected in the brown eyes.

"Let's start off properly this time. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna," Tsuna said, holding out his hand.

Reborn grasped it tightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuna. I'm Reborn. Can I take you out to lunch?"

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Sure. I would like that."

They walked down the street together, ready to start something new.

 _And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh_

 _If you are dancing in the dark, oh oh_

 _If there's a smile inside then send it along_

 _Take a little of your love_

 _Take a little of your love, yeah_

 _Take a little of your love and pass it on_

* * *

And we've come full circle! The song that started this story, is the song that brings them together. 8D

 **Please see the latest chapter of A Song Only We Can Hear if you wish to find out about why Reborn doesn't believe in soulmates and where their relationship is from 5 months later.**

And lastly, this is second-to-last chapter of If There's A Song in Your Heart. The next chapter is an epilogue, three years later. Thank you so much for your support.

Please leave a review on your way out! 8D


	15. Epilogue: Year 8

Final Chapter!

Thank you for all your support.

* * *

 **Epilogue:** Year 8

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

Reborn stirred awake to the words he heard in his head and heart. He shuffled to Tsuna's side of the bed, finding it empty but not cooled yet. Tsuna had just gotten up it seemed. But he was also not as close if Reborn wasn't hearing the duality of physically and mentally hearing the songs. Perhaps the kitchen? It was downstairs.

Frowning that Reborn did not wake up to find Tsuna next him, Reborn pulled himself out of bed. It had been a long and wonderful three years since they… properly found each other, two and a half since they properly started dating. Reborn had quit his job, moving all the way to Japan. People screeched, threatened Reborn on a daily basis (Giotto could be terrifyingly scary, Reborn found out, though it didn't faze him), Reborn's friends as predicted, did not let him live down his mistake.

Frankly, Reborn didn't really care. He had spent five years falling in love with Tsuna's voice, over three years actively trying to find Tsuna, Reborn wasn't going to let Tsuna go this time.

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Reborn found Tsuna in the kitchen as predicted. A pot of coffee was already on and a carton of eggs out. Strawberries were sitting in a bowl, freshly washed. He quirked an eyebrow up as he realized what under the blue apron that Tsuna was wearing, Tsuna was wearing his shirt. Reborn smirked, approving of that.

"I'll say, "Will you marry me?"" Tsuna sang.

"Yes," Reborn said.

Tsuna shrieked, spinning around. "Reborn! I thought you were still asleep."

Reborn sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He bent down, pressing his lips against Tsuna, nibbling gently on Tsuna's lips. Tsuna hummed, bring his arms around Reborn's neck, and parting open his mouth. Reborn ran his tongue over Tsuna's teeth, tasting the strawberries Tsuna had been eating just minutes earlier.

Reborn pulled back, bumping his forehead against Tsuna, gazing lovingly at his soulmate. Tsuna was flushed red and breathless; clear brown eyes half lidded.

"Yes," Reborn repeated.

"Re-Reborn?" Tsuna questioned, blush fading.

"If you ever ask me to marry you," Reborn clarified. "The answer is yes. It always will be."

"Re-really?" Tsuna said, blush returning at full force until the tip of his ears were red too. Those wonderful clear brown eyes that Reborn loved were shining with love and wonder.

Reborn pressed a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. "Yes."

In this lifetime, in the next and for all eternity.

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

* * *

 **Song:** Marry Me by Jason Derulo

That's a wrap! Always wanted to use this song for a fic. Haha.

BTW here's chronological order of chapters.

Chapter 13 (Day 0)

Chapter 10 (This is actually Night 0)

Chapter 9 (First time Reborn hears the song)

Chapter 2 (Reborn realizes it's a male singer)

Chapter 7 (Tsuna's high school graduation)

Chapter 1 (Year 2)

Chapter 3 & 4 (Tsuna's starts doing covers for videos)

Chapter 11 (Reborn notices his soulmate is in pain)

Chapter 12 (Reborn sings back)

Chapter 5 & 6 (Reborn discovers Natsu)

Chapter 8 (Confirmation that Natsu is Reborn's soulmate)

Chapter 14 (Meeting again)

Chapter 15 (Epilogue: three years later)

Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
